deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Dib Membrane
Luigi_Dib_Membrane_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Luigi vs Dib Membrane is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Battle of the paranormal hunters! Nintendo vs Nickelodeon! Today, the two most beloved paranormal hunters come together and fight, but only one will be left, first, is Luigi (from the Mario ''series), the thin cowardly Italian, and next, is Dib Membrane (from ''Invader Zim), the big headed pale Mexican, will Luigi prove that he can be brave enough to defeat Dib, or Dib can prove he will never stop to contine proving to the world he isn't crazy enough to defeat Luigi, Let's find out! Interlude (Cue World of Nothing) Wiz: Paranormality is one of the most mysterious topics in the entire planet Boomstick: Luckily, there are two guys that, despite being different, have one thing in common, they are paranormal hunters, these guys have been helping us to learn more things about paranormality, well, not really Wiz: We're talking about Luigi and Dib, the paranormal hunters who have been active in that topic since 2001 Boomstick: We are going to find out which one can defeat the other, will Luigi vaccum up Dib?, or Dib will prove that his big head doesn't stop him of being capable of defeating him? Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he is Boomstick, and welcome to the scariest episode of Death Battle! Luigi (Cue Gloomy Manor - Interior) Wiz: In 1983, a new arcade game was in development and was going to become a hit, but there was a problem, Nintendo decided to make 2 players play at once, but they couldn't create a new character. Boomstick: Luckily, somebody made a recolored Mario and named him Luigi. Wiz: Thus the day was saved. Boomstick: As already mentioned, Luigi started off as a simple recolor of Mario for people who wanted to play Mario but didn't own it or had their console far away Wiz: With the release of Super Mario Land, Luigi took a brief hiatus and eventually developed his own personality and identity. Boomstick: In 1990 and 1993, Luigi got his own titles in which he was the protagonist, Luigi's Hammer Toss Game and Mario is Missing, but they both sucked... Wiz: However, the world was proven wrong when in 2001 (the same year Luigi's oponent, Dib, appeared in TV for the first time), Nintendo released a title for Nintendo GameCube named Luigi's Mansion, in this title, Luigi (somehow) wins a mansion and decides to live there, however, the mansion is haunted, but a man named Professor E.Gadd helps him and gives him his Poltergust 3000, a modified vaccum cleaner that allows him to suck up ghosts, if Luigi's Mansion didn't exist, Luigi wouldn't even be facing Dib today, maybe, if the game didn't exist, Sheldon Lee from My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(scratch that, Dib and Sheldon are just nerds, that's their only conection) or Brief (aka. Geekboy) from ''Panty and Stocking ''would be the ones facing Dib today, even if we made the fight, it would be one of those ridiculous fights we make just because we like both characters, at least Deadpool and Pinkie Pie had a strong connection. '''Boomstick: Well, continuing with Luigi, the game had great success, and in 2013, the Year of Luigi started, Nintendo released various Luigi games and merchandise during that year,' Wiz: Well, after telling ya' all the story of Luigi, let us tell about him. Boomstick: Luigi is one the seven Star Children and the younger brother of Mario, he is very scaredy yet he can be brave at times, he is Italian, what sucks is that he is always in the shadow of his brother. Wiz: Since Luigi is able to use all the powerups Mario has, we're gonna list them down all: *Mushroom: Turns Luigi bigger and more durable. *Fire Flower: Makes him able to throw fireballs. *Ice Flower: Makes him able to ski in water and throw iceballs. *Mega Mushroom: Turns him into a giant that can destroy almost everything in it's path. *Mini Mushroom: The complete opposite of the Mega Mushroom, it turns Luigi small and makes him able to run in water and jump higher, but makes him weaker and more vulnerable. *Bee Mushroom: Gives Luigi a bee suit and makes him able to fly and climb panels. *Spring Mushroom: Makes Luigi get a spring around his body and makes him able to jump extremely high but with poor controls. *Tanooki Suit: Makes Luigi able to fly and turn into a statue which makes him invincible. *Leaf: Same thing as Tanooki Suit, but much more simpler, as Luigi cannot turn into a statue. *P-Leaf: Same thing as Leaf, but makes Luigi fly indefinitley. *Super Acorn: Turns Luigi into a Squirrel and makes him able to fly and grab walls. *P-Acorn: Same thing as the normal Acorn, but makes Luigi fly indefinitley. *Feather: Makes Luigi fly for unlimited periods of times and makes him able to wip enemies. *Cloud Flower: Makes Luigi able to walk in clouds and able to make up to 3 clouds. *Bell: Turns him a cat, can climb walls and attack oponents using a slam attack. *Lucky Bell: Same thing as Bell, makes Luigi turn into a Neko cat and use a power similar to the Statue, but with the ability to get coins. *Rock Mushroom: Gives Luigi the ability to turn into a rock and roll (get it?). *Penguin Suit: Same thing as the Frog Suit, but with the ability to throw iceballs and slide. *P-Balloon: Makes Luigi turn fat and fly in the sky. *Cherry: Makes up to 4 clones of Luigi. *Star: Makes Luigi invincible. *Propeller Mushroom: Makes Luigi fly. *Shell: Gives Luigi a shell and makes him able to use himself as a Koopa shell Boomstick: After that list, we are going to state Luigi's attacks, weapons and feats. Wiz: First, we find Luigi's vaccum cleaners, the Poltergusts 3000 and 5000, which we are going to combine for this fight. Boomstick: The Poltergust 3000 can control fire, ice and water, while the Poltergust 5000 can electrify the things that it is consuming, it has an upgrade which drains the health faster Wiz: Next, we have the Thunderhand, which Luigi learned thanks to the Thunder God, it can be used offensively and (obviously), it electrifies oponents. Boomstick: He can also use a Power Flower that can be used to pass through walls and surprise oponents and attack them. Wiz: Next, we have the Ultra Hammer, which is an extremely powerful hammer used to attack enemies, it is an upgrade to the hammer you use at the start of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Boomstick: Luigi also jumps very high and is supposedley more powerful than Mario himself, as he defeated Mario in an episode of Cartoon Fight Club, a very poopy Death Battle ripoff, however, we are not sure if that is the case. Wiz: He can also throw fireballs like his brother, and also use Luigi Cyclone, an attack that makes Luigi spin and attack his enemy 2 times, next is the Super Punch Jump, a move which allows Luigi to punch oponents while jumping, and finally, the Green Misile, which makes Luigi launch himself which hurts oponents, he also falls slowly. Boomstick: Now, his feats and disadvantages. FEATS *Defeated Dimentio, King Boo and Chief Chilly *Exterminated 3/4th of an entire highly-advanced alien race simply by crying *Stopped an entire dimension and universe from collapsing *Defeated The Brain, said to be the wisest of all ghosts *Beats Bowser on a nearly daily basis *Saved Mario three times *Beat all of the Koopalings and Bowser in a row with literally no effort *Managed to lift more than 10 tons as he grabbed a castle easily DISADVANTAGES *Fails at traction *Clumsy; trips frequently *Can be extremely cowardly at times *Accidentally knocked his friend Blooey into Lava. *Inferiority complex; sometimes dependent on Mario *Brainwashed and killed by Dimentio Wiz: We decided to not include the Paper Mario abilities since Luigi could kill Dib way too easily and makes him too OP. Boomstick: Also, we forgot to mention the Strobulb can make someone blind and that the Dark Light Device can uncover invisible objects. Wiz: Luigi is also very fast and can catch up with fast objects. Boomstick: Luigi also jumps higher than Mario, he jumps 6-feet up the air, he called it the Scuttle Jump. Wiz: Luigi also has 2 Final Smashes, first, the Negative Zone, which is done by simply dancing, the Negative Zone can have different effects on the oponent, which includes dizziness, making the oponents sleep, trip, do things such as taunting excessively, making them sleep, putting them a flower on top, and many more, the second one is the Poltergust 5000 which makes no sense. Boomstick: Finally, Luigi is also the owner of the channel Weegeepie, which is a very good channel, and Luigi was also trained by the Jellyfish Sisters. Luigi: Go, Luigi, Imma number-a-1! Dib Membrane (Cue Invader Zim Theme Song) Wiz: Dib Membrane is a Mexican boy who is very pale for a strange reason. Boomstick: In March 30th, 2001, Dib noticed that a form of life that wasn't from the planet Earth was coming, that turned out to be Zim. Wiz: It is pretty clear that Zim is an alien and Dib wants everyone to make them know that Zim is an alien, but, all the other children (excluding Zim's sister, Gaz) are extremely stupid and don't believe him, thus bullying him luckily, Dib continues to try proving everyone he isn't dumb and crazy as everyone think he is. Boomstick: One of the most known aspects of Dib is that his head is extremely big, even more bigger than the head of Jimmy Neutron. Wiz: Also, for some reason, Dib's head grows a little more bigger every next episode. Boomstick: Dib doesn't have a mother, Dib (as well as her sister) was actually created by his father, Professor Membrane as an experiment, and Dib and Gaz are actually Professor Membrane's best creations, Dib also lacks a lung. Wiz: Dib has a lot more weapons than the Luigi, which could be an advantage, but some of them are actually just for injuring aliens, so Luigi wouldn't be afected by some of them. Boomstick: Anyways, we are going to list down various of Dib's weapons, but not all since Dib could also kill Luigi easily. Wiz: First, we have a water balloon device, whch obviously throws water balloons, but Luigi wouldn't be affected by them. Boomstick: Next, is a machine that throws dodgeballs, but they are extremely slow yet they harm a lot. Wiz: Now THAT could potentially harm Luigi! Boomstick: The weapon that follows is, oh boy! A food launcher, which throws meatballs and burritos. Wiz: Mama mia! What-a-Italiano-a-weapon! Pero no se si Luigi esquivara los burritos! Boomstick: After Wiz ended up doing that strange Italian accent and speaking Spanish, Dib surprises next up with his computer, that can detect objects from space but can also detect forms of technology and know what it can do. Wiz: We next have an object that will completely useless for the battle, Alien sleep cuffs, which are used to make any other form of life that doesn't belong to the planet Earth unconsious, but Luigi won't be affected by them. Boomstick: Next, is the X-Scope, which allows him to watch the internal organs of other people, but why Dib would want to see Luigi in the inside? Wiz: We next have......His own glasses? Boomstick: Yes, Dib's glasses can reflect any sort of light. Wiz: Well, after that, we have the Microscopic Nano Chip, which can be eaten by Dib and be controlled by his computer, but it can be eaten by someone else and thus Dib can mess with the person which eats the MNC, the MNC can also be used as a robot which can fight by punching and kicking, and the MNC also has a grapling hook. Boomstick: Next, is the Giant Beaker, that Dib uses to smack people around. Wiz: Next, oh god, it's Mercury! Boomstick: Dib can use it to destroy part of the Earth, if he uses it, bye bye-Luigi. Wiz: Next, we have the Hacking Device, that will slam into several objects and then it will transfer the information of the object into his computer. Boomstick: One of the most mortal weapons Dib has in his possesion is Tak's ship, which can travel at fast speeds, create holograms, throws lasers... Wiz: Now, the next weapon is the classic electrocution prank turned up to eleven, it is a weapon called Alien Tac that turns oponents into something Dib can eat, in other words, cannibalism. Boomstick: Dib also has a Zapper, no, it's not for playing Duck Hunt, it actually zaps!! Wiz: Do you think Luigi will kill Dib easily using the Mega Mushroom, NO! Dib has two powers that makes him big and powerful. Boomstick: We first have a simple Alien Serum that makes him giant. Wiz: But we next have a Mech Suit that can throw lasers and send it's oponents to space. Boomstick: Second to last, is a creepy Clown Mask that will scare the crap out of Luigi! Wiz: And the best for last...............................................................................A laser gun. Luigi: (Sarcastically) Nice weapon, what you can kill with it? Dib: SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! Luigi: O....k........ Boomstick: And now, it's feats and disadvantages. FEATS *Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is *Started a large food fight *Found out ZIM had been stealing organs *Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him *Pooped ZIM out of his stomach (I am not even kidding) *Tormented ZIM with water balloons *Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane *Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose *Managed to make his way into ZIM's base *Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before *Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it *Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy *Managed to defeat a very angry monkey *Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world *Got ZIM captured by halloweenies *Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot *Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer *Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM *May have raised the dead *Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth *Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president *Beat ZIM at dodgeball *Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog *Took out all of the power in the Earth *Searched the universe in search for ZIM *Ditched ZIM in space *Beat Gaz at video games *Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien *Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps *Crushed a tiny planet under his foot. *Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage *Followed a trail to several "squatches" *Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask DISADVANTAGES *Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice *Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed *Horrible Luck *Can be restrained by stronger foes *Maybe to determined for his own good (he sat and watched a monitor on ZIM's house for years as ZIM had disappeared all because he thought ZIM was still up to no good) *LICE Wiz: Wow, Dib has a lot more feats than Luigi! Dib: I'm sure Luigi will be dead meat! Fight Results Advantages and Disadvantages Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles